Xionic Madness 5
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: This is the sequel to Xionic Madness 4. Enid must fight to destroy the Overseer's men and commanders while meeting with new allies, including one who was though to be dead: Kary-08. Rated T for blood.


Xionic Madness 5

**A/N: Hello here everyone. Sonicfighter here, with a new story. Xionic Madness 5. This is a sequel to Xionic Madness 4. This story centered on Enid. The girl the end of Xionic Madness 4. She plain to take out the Overseer's followers and restore peace to the world. Though she won't do it alone. I don't own Xionic Madness. It belong to Xionico. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Prologue: Aftermath

It's been 30 years since Karelleine "Kary"-08 have betrayed her comrades, Omega and Xero. 30 years since the city of Bolverk was destroyed. Reduce to no more than a pile of rubble. 30 years since Xero was forced to killed Omega who was infected by XV. An alien who Omega destroyed along with Bio Int. A weapon manufacturing company. During those years, the Overseer's men have hunted Xero to finish the job. He also founded a young girl named Kaylenna or Enid for short. Xero train her with his and Omega's arts of combat. It wasn't long before the Overseer's men finally track Xero and his apprentice to a cave in the mountains. It was Xero's final battle and Enid's first. After a long and bloody fight, Xero's time was over when the XV virus, which he got when Omega scratched him, ended his life. Enid buried his master on a hill with his sword as a head stone.

"Farewell, master." Enid said as she bowed to her deceased master. Xero have tough her everything about how to fight. She even remember his story of how the whole thing started.

She then heard a helicopter. She knew that the soldiers won't stop til they kill her. She put on her face mask and helmet with six eyes on it and leap into the sky.

The helicopter landed on a clearing and 5 soldiers wearing special armor got out of the chopper.

"Stay sharp men. She's around here somewhere. Shoot to kill." One of the soldiers say to the others.

"Yes sir." The 4 other said to their leader.

In the trees, Enid watch as the chopper take off and the soldiers enter the forest.

The soldiers with their assault rifles watch closely as they walk deeper into the forest.

"Why are we hunting her?" One soldier ask. "She's just a kid."

"Don't let her appearance fooled you. She's trained by Xero and have mastered both his and Omega's moves." Another soldier said to the other.

"Still, it seems wrong to do this." The soldier said, knowing that killing a child is wrong.

"We our orders." Another soldier said.

Enid listen to the conversation and couldn't help but feel that the soldier was right. Still, he follow the Overseer which make him an enemy.

Enid jumped down from the tree and draw her sword.

"Looking for me?" Enid said as she smiled beneath her mask.

The soldiers turn and saw their target.

"IT'S HER! OPEN FIRE!" The commander said as the others pulled the trigger and fired their weapons.

Enid blocked the bullets with her sword and ran toward the soldiers.

She cut one soldier in half as blood spilled on her sword and mask.

She stabbed another one in the chest, killing him instantly.

She then materialized a hand gun and shoot the other three without a sweat.

"Amateurs." Enid said to her dead foes. She clean her sword using a cloth and put it away and dematerialize her gun.

She look at the fallen soldiers and notice one have a radio as the commander said to the dead soldiers,

**"Delta 4, do you take care of the girl? Delta 4 do you copy?"**

Enid picked up the radio and said,

"Evening sir, I just wanted to know. I took care of your men. If you want me, come and get me."

She then threw the radio on the ground and crushed it it her foot.

"I got to find a way to lose these guys." Enid said to herself as she ran deeper into the forest.

Unknown to her, a couple of soldiers decloak and look at the damage.

"HQ, this is Owl 4. We found her. I repeat, we found her handiwork." One soldier said to the radio.

**"Excellent work, Owl 4. Remember, we need her alive."** HQ said to the soldier.

"Understood HQ. Out." The soldier said as he cut the transmission.

The soldiers then re-cloak as they continue to follow Enid's path.

Whoever they were, they seem to have an interest in Enid.

Enid continue running through the forest. She then stop for a while as she her helmet retract and remove her face mask. She then post her first log entry,

"Enid's first log: My master is dead. The XV virus have finally ended his life after the battle. He told me that I must find and destroy the plight that the Overseer called a new order. He also said that the Overseer was no more than a puppet. The only question I have was who's the puppet master? The world will never be free until his strings are cut. End of Log."

With that, Enid again race though the forest hoping to find a way to topple the order and restore peace to the world.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter. I pretty much like Xionic Madness. It's awesome. Still, I hope that Xionico can make a sequel. Anyway, in the next chapter, Enid came across a cave which lead to a secret lab which was been ransacked. Your probably wondering who the soldiers are with the cloaking devices. I'll reveal that all in good time. Don't forget to read and review. Remember, no flaming, bad comments or trolling. Until the next chapter, bye for now.**


End file.
